A Fairy's Wish
by HyalineReverie
Summary: Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. It's all about her. Well, not this time. Tinkerbell is granted her heart's desire to become a human girl to win Peter. Only - there's one catch. Oooh, this could be interesting.
1. Banished

_**Hyaline's Words:**_ _I do not own any of the Peter Pan characters or settings, blah blah __**blah**__. Don't accuse me of stealing, please :) So, yeah, this is just a random story that I may or may not continue depending on if you guys like it or not. I've just always wanted to give Tinkerbell a try, and I've come to find that I actually adore her character. This is dedicated to her. Thank you for reading._

* * *

It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning. The whispers of automobiles echoed from the main roads through the city, gentle classical music could be heard from a house on Grand Avenue - they often had dinner parties on the weekends until late - but aside from that, all was quiet, and all were sleeping in their warm beds. The night sky was glittering with billions of stars. Some large, some small, some white and others with tinges of blue to them. Often would the children of London City sit at their windows musing over what the stars looked like, or felt like, or how big they really were... but only one family of siblings were granted the chance to actually do so, long ago.

One particular star suddenly expanded in size and twinkled proudly for all of London to see - but if you blinked, you missed it. But fear not, for out of this star seemed to fly another one, creating a trail of glitter across the dark sky, before it faded away in the winter wind and all returned to its normal self. A playful, boyish laughter echoed in the wind and died away almost instantly.

What was this strangeness?

Only the true believers would know...

It was me. The golden sparkling Princess of Neverland, arms outstretched, aura glowing for any immortal sprite or spirit to see! Blonde fringe flicking in the wind, my dress fluttering, heart soaring, and a trail of magical pixie dust resulting in my tracks through the sky.

Oh, yeah, and the boy who never grew up - **my **Peter Pan.

"Come on, Tink! You can do better than that, can't ya'?!" Peter laughed back to me as he soared up ahead.

I didn't like where we were, not to mention _why _we were there, but it was time I cherished with Peter regardless. I intended to have fun with him and show him my strength. A vague smile appeared across my face with determination and I kicked at my feet. My stomach flipped as I suddenly picked up speed; that feeling never went away. I had been flying all my life, but still, the thrill never softened. The novelty _never _wore off.

And so, keeping my competitive eyes upon the smear of green ahead, I reached my glowing hands out as far as I could and let out a sparkling little giggle of bells as I swooped down underneath Peter Pan to lie upwards against his chest. I poked him and as he looked down, I blew a gust of golden fairy dust right in his face.

He steered upwards in a fit of sneezes and I laughed madly with my hands behind my head like a pillow. God, I never got tired of showing off my impressive skills to Peter. I loved how he smiled so cheekily at me, as though letting me know that I was the best. His only best.

However, it was at times like these that I allowed my ego to get the better of me - and my concentration. I suddenly collided into the metal wing of the East sign upon a weathervane and the hem of my little dress snagged upon the spike of the arrow. Spinning, spinning, my arms and legs being pulled out by the force, and all I could see where shimmering rooftops and the moon smearing past me in long, thick lines. Ugh, I was beginning to feel awfully dizzy!

Ok, so, maybe the novelty of flying _did_ have its up's and downs. Heh heh.

But after so many spins, the force became too strong and my dress slipped from the point of the arrow; uh oh. I let out a chorus of wild sparkling sounds (my voice, actually, in case you hadn't figured it out) as I was sent flying over the next rooftop and towards, what I feared, would be a painful landing somewhere-

But no. I was caught. And, although it damaged my ego greatly, I was still flattered and relieved to find that my darling Peter had chased me through the misty breeze and rescued me, giving me a safe landing in his warm, secure hand. He pulled me up to meet his nose and chuckled quietly.

"Easy, Tink. Looks like you haven't got as much skill as you used to." He teased and gave me a mocking wink.

My yellow aura transformed into an embarrassed, irritated blush of pink and I folded my arms stubbornly. Peter, rolling his eyes, tried to get my forgiving attention by stroking the back of my head with his finger tip. I refused to comply.

"We shouldn't even be back here, Peter," I sparkled in a sulk, "You can't keep leaving Neverland like this. There's consequences! Look at you"-

Peter let me go and flew away before I could finish. Blinking, I hovered in mid-air and turned to look round at him angrily; the manners of that boy, I mean, I hadn't even finished talking! All I was trying to do was hint to him, in a way that wouldn't anger him, that... well... lately, he was changing. He had been skipping out of Neverland nearly every new sunrise and sunset. He was oblivious to how his hair was growing, and his voice was deepening, and his emotions were altering... but I could see.

However, as I turned to look at him, I realised that he had been distracted by something. Something that made my blood bubble and my jealousy spark inside of me. Wait, jealousy? Hah! Like there was any reason for me to be jealous of that stupid, air-headed Wendy Bird! Like I could give a-

My bitter thoughts stopped immediately. Landing upon Peter's shoulder, I lowered onto one knee and gaped into the window of Wendy Bird's bedroom in confusion. It was... empty. The beds, wardrobes, toys, books... everything was gone.

All but one object, which sat on the window sill on the other side of the glass right in front of Peter. It was one half of a small nut. The Thimble, which Peter had given Wendy on their first acquaintance... But... where had they gone?

"Where are they?" I asked inquisitively.

I glanced over at Peter; that was when I saw it. Such emotion across his face. I hadn't seen this anger and sadness since the day he came back to Neverland and had to accept that the Lost Boys were gone, as was Wendy, John and Michael; well, he soon found replacements, but that's not the point. It killed me to see him so lonely when I was there with him all the time. Was my company never good enough for him?

"Peter?" I called him softly.

His lips were pulled into a thin, trembling line of frustration. His handsome eyes, cold and stiff with rage. As for his fists, they were clenched by his sides, as if they would make all of his feelings go away. Peter didn't understand... He didn't know what these feelings were. All he knew was that they came and went every now and then when things happened against his preferences.

But I knew exactly what was happening to Peter.

I reached out to stroke his ear, "Peter, what"-

All of a sudden, he spun away from the window and I was knocked from his shoulder and into the air. I steadied myself and watched him soar away in the direction that we had come. Oh dear. He was _not _happy.

"Peter, wait!" I twinkled worriedly.

Grunting, I blasted off after him with my toes pointed and my hands up above my head anxiously. I couldn't catch up with him. Over roves, under archways, around chimney's and through random clouds of smoke emitting from their mouths; Peter was venting his anger on the obstacle courses all around him.

"Slow down, Peter!" I shouted hopefully.

But of course he wasn't going to listen to me. I could fly, I knew the way, I was his best friend - he didn't need to please me. Although, I wished that, just once, he would stop and look at me the way he did Wendy. As though her smallest opinion meant the world to him. If she didn't like his smile, he would change it - heck, if she hated his hair he would shave it all off! I wanted to _mean _to him. But at that moment, as I chased him upwards towards the starlit universe, I knew that wasn't very likely.

Second star to the right, home sweet home. I broke through the Star's barrier just a few seconds after Peter and the black around me exploded into streams of glittering colours and a chilly breeze that gave me goose-bumps. Just like flying, the transportation in and out of Neverland never became boring either. And if it wasn't for the fact that I was in the middle of chasing after a very distressed, hormonal teenager, I would have made sure to appreciate the experience a lot more, but I had hotter things on my mind at that precise moment.

Soon, the journey was over, and I burst out at the end of the blazing tunnel and came to swoop down over the midnight-blue water surrounding my home Island: Neverland. Peter darted through an approaching cloud and left behind a huge hole for me to pass through; I was right on his trail, and I was _not _going to give up.

"Peter, wait for me!" I shouted again.

As I tried to call for him, a flock of dopy, placid herons floated gracefully across my path, and I was forced to draw back so suddenly that I went spinning into a cloud behind me. I landed in an awkward twist on the cushioned fluff glowing red once more. I was not happy with this goose chase. I blew the shreds of cloud off of my face and out of my hair and stood up to shake my fist at the passing birds, yet they didn't even open their eyes to watch. I was invisible, almost.

I pushed aside my desire for revenge and took flight again to continue chasing Peter - only, one problem... I couldn't see him. I had lost him! I growled under my breath and slowed down my speed as I came to the rocky shore of the beach where colourful coral protruded up from the deep, salty water and formed unusual shapes on its surface, like statues of deformed creatures. I moved in and out of them while scanning my eager eyes all around, under the jagged edges of the rocks, over them, round a waterfall of seaweed that had been caught up in the tide. Oh, where _was _he?

I suddenly heard an angry grunt, followed by a splash in the whispering waves of the night sea. I fluttered around the next corner of rocks, and there, sitting on a lone boulder in the Blue Lagoon was Peter. One knee was up against his chin while the other leg hung over the rock and swung above the water's surface; he was throwing pebbles into the sea, as a way of letting out his anger, somehow. Fiddling with my fingers, I patiently flew over to him and landed beside his resting hand. I felt unsure. On edge. Not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong with me?" Peter grumbled through his gritted teeth, "Why do I feel like this? What _are _these things inside of me?"

I frowned slightly, "It's what happens... when you grow up."

Peter's eyes widened in offence. He swung his head round, flinging his hand up, and I leapt up into the air in alarm as it waved dangerously close to me. I knew he wouldn't like the truth.

"Shut up, Tink, that's ridiculous!" He snapped.

"Is it?" I sighed stressfully, "Look at yourself, Peter. Your hair is longer... your voice is deeper... you like fighting a lot more, daydreaming of Wendy in _very _different ways"-

Peter was about to object, but I threw a ball of pixie dust at his nose to quiet him.

"You've got _stubble_!" I exclaimed, "You're feelings these emotions because it comes with your age. You're maturing. I don't understand you - I wish I could grow up, but I'm stuck as a seventeen year old girl forever!"

"What are you talking about? You're nearly 500 years old, Tink!" Peter argued.

I rubbed the outside of my arm tiredly. He just wasn't getting it. I mean, yes, I had been alive for 500 years, but that's because Fairies were immortal creatures... we never died, unless murdered by the lack of faith of those called 'humans'. I was 500, but still just a girl. He never understood that.

I began explaining again, my voice coming out in wild ringing sounds, "It's true, Peter... I know you don't want to hear it, but"-

"Shut up, Tink! Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!" He shouted, "Why are you telling me this?! Just go away!"

I was hurt by his words, but I wasn't going to just let him treat me this way, "... Don't get angry at me because I'm the one who has to tell you the truth. It's your own fault, you idiot. Every time you've visited her world, you've grown up a little more - can't you see that? If you didn't spend so much time of each day travelling to that stupid, ugly _Wendy-bat's_ window then you'd still be young like you wa"-

Peter suddenly kicked his foot into the water and splashed a small wave of freezing, salty water onto my fragile little body. Of course, it was a small splash to Peter, but to me it was gigantic! I landed on the rocks a few feet away from him with a number of coughs and sore gasps as the salt stung the back of my throat; my wings were soaked, I couldn't fly.

"Don't ever talk about her like that," Peter ordered in a frightening tone of voice, "You don't know what you're saying. I don't have to listen to you... I don't even need you as a friend... I... I"-

He paused and watched me hesitantly as I squeezed out the water from my dress and sniffed back my tears. He was being so horrid! I had never seen my Peter so mean before... and to me?

"I _banish _you, fairy." He suddenly whispered.

It felt like an arrow had just struck my heart. The air caught in my throat as I gasped, and I looked up, eyes wide and stunned... horrified... Peter jumped up into the air and flew into the dark, whispering forest, leaving me all by myself, with only my sorrows to keep me company.

I couldn't believe it.

Peter... **my **Peter... banished me.


	2. Wish Granted

I sat sobbing where Peter had left me an entire hour ago. My wet, flushed face was buried in my trembling hands and my head was pounding with exhaustion, sadness and stress, as was my stomach sinking in the same fashion. I was lost. Alone. He had _banished _me from the only place in Neverland that I could truly call home.

I never enjoyed being around my own kind. They were so _'oh, look at me, look at me, I'm so graceful and flawless and all I do is spend every day dancing around, growing flowers, and looking pretty!' _Psssh, please. That was **so **not me, Tinkerbell. I liked adventure and getting into trouble, and smiling craftily rather than innocently. And Peter made me feel alive, unlike those pompous butterflies I'm related to.

Why did I have to be a Fairy, anyhow? It wasn't that great, really! God, if only I was granted the chance to become a-...

I stopped crying upon that single thought. Sniffing once, I lifted my head and stared into the water in a pensive but alert silence. One last tear fell from my chin and dripped into the water, creating a ripple and waver in my reflection. If only I could change, from Fairy, to human...

Oh my god, that was it!

Smiling ecstatically, I leapt into the air and started flapping my wings so to carry myself. I turned, twisted, flipped and swooped through the rocky beach that led me towards my destination. My heart was rising in hope, just as my stomach was flipping excitedly. Please, please, please! I prayed and begged to myself that it was allowed, that it would work. Oh, it _had _to!

I followed the border of the forest all the way round the Island until I came to the East side of it. As I entered into its dark, mystical shelter, I could already sense the magic of my own kind hiding in the trees and the other plant-life all around. I felt slightly paranoid; as though mistrusting eyes were watching me from hiding places unknown to me.

Well, I deserved to feel this way; I wasn't exactly welcome with open arms to this side of the forest again. Not after my decision.

But I didn't care. I slithered left and right through the warm, gentle air around the ancient trees, through flower patches, over ponds and round glistening spider webs that glittered under the beams of moonlight that peaked through gaps in the forest's canopy. Finally, I saw it. Dead ahead. On the other side of the Silver Lake: The Fairy Castle.

A wide, majestic tree stood tall and crooked in its own pride, with roots twirling, curving, spiralling here and there all around it as to create the entrance hall. Thousands of small holes had been born into the tree, where leaves covered them from inside its trunk, and yellow light glowed: fairies. I licked my lips nervously before flying over the bushes and commencing across the lake; I looked down at my tiny reflection in the moonlit water. I prayed it would be the last time I saw myself this size.

I speeded up the tree, higher and higher, faster and faster, growing all the more hopeful with each second that passed until, eventually, I arrived at the last level. I landed upon the King and Queen's balcony quite elegantly, surprising myself; just being in that place made me automatically act more like a _true _Fairy without even realising.

I walked up to the doors, which were made out of melted glass, and tapped my knuckles daintily against one of them. No one answered. I suddenly lost all patience and began to crack my hands against the doors, madly, passionately, tears forming in my eyes once more. The doors then swung open all of a sudden and I found myself being threatened by the tips of two, sharp spears, which were held by two of the Royal guards.

"Who goes there??" One of them growled.

"It's me, Tinkerbethlia!" I gasped.

The guards exchanged uncertain, wary looks with each other through the gaps in their helmets. I waited, hands up innocently, and leaning away from the weapons nervously. Surely, they wouldn't slaughter one of their own.

"Tinkerbethlia? It cannot be!" A woman's voice gasped in shock.

The two Guards were roughly pulled aside, and out came the breathtakingly beautiful Queen, with her flowing white her and lilac eyes, and her wise King, tall and with a body of hidden strength. I jumped away, flapping my wings to help me, and landed upon one knee and lowered my head to them both. I realised I was crying again.

"Please, your majesties, I know I'm not welcome here again after I betrayed you, but I beg for your mercy and help..." I whispered against my cracking voice.

The Queen didn't know what to do! She was obviously feeling very sympathetic, but she was also confused and concerned. She went to reach out and touch my head, but hesitated and retreated, completely doubtful. She turned to her husband and placed a hand on his chest; her eyes pleaded for him to be kind. He cleared his throat.

"You made your decision to live amongst the humans long ago, Tinkerbethlia. What has given you the audacity to return here?" He stiffly asked.

The Queen rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. I kept my head bowed and clutched my hands together in a begging manner, although deep down I wanted to smack the pompous man. He loved the control, and I hated being told what to do or belittled; he knew that.

"Please, my King..." I bit down my pride, "I chose to live with those who I felt most comfortable with, but that never changed my respect and love for my own kind... I come here tonight to shamefully ask for your help." I shivered worriedly.

The Queen raised her eyebrows curiously, "And that would be...?"

I lifted my head bravely and made eye contact with the King, "... To turn me into a human girl."

It took a few seconds for the King and Queen to comprehend exactly of what I had asked, but it felt like an eternity for me. The way they blinked so owlishly at me, as if questioning whether they really had just heard my words correctly. I felt so tiny, even smaller than I already was... and I was scared, and embarrassed, and angry all at the same time. I hated sucking up to people!

"W-w-w-w-_what_ did you just say??" The King stuttered, aghast, completely offended.

I jumped up onto my feet warily, "I don't meant to offend you, your majesty, and I know it sounds absurd, but I can't imagine continuing with this life as anything other than a human girl!"

The King wobbled and staggered about in his anger. Looking left and right dizzily, he extended his hand and shook his finger at me, while looking to his guards.

"Seize this- this- this _creature_!" He barked.

The guards lifted their spears and moved towards me and I jumped into the air with a sharp gasp. However, before they could get close enough, her kind majesty placed both hands upon her husband's rough chest and eased him backwards.

"Please, darling, at least hear her reasons first..." She calmly asked of him.

He caught the gentle kindness within his beloved wife's eyes and it immediately melted his fury. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and waved his hands at the guards with embarrassment.

"Hold back... Let us hear the pixie's excuses." He grumbled.

The Queen turned and looked to me. I had expected, due to the fact that she was defending me, that she would look upon me with a sweet, gracious smile. But she didn't. With her arms folded authoritatively, she watched me with stern, judgemental eyes. I gulped and came to land upon my feet again.

"Well, pixie?" She asked, "I suggest you start talking... and I hope, for your sake, that you win our hearts over."

I nervously licked my lips and performed a number of assuring nods, more to myself than her, however. Now was the real challenge for me; I actually had to be a sweet, googly-eyed bimbo who wanted only for the best? Psshh, I wanted Peter to love me, end of. But I wouldn't be able to show him how much he meant to me without the help of my rulers... I twiddled my fingers together again. I always did this when I was nervous, or shy. Peter could always catch me out with it...

"I am a Fairy. But I am also a human, a ghost, a spirit, a mermaid, a Pirate, a child, a bird... I am everything, as are you and all the other fairies of this forest, because we feel the same. Please, you can't punish me just for not being prejudice!" I exclaimed, "I couldn't care less if I was the ugliest thing on earth, or if I was once a bug that'd been turned into a Fairy long ago, it wouldn't change my personality, my soul... who I am. I fell in love with a human, and he banished me from his home in Neverland. If I become human, I can return to him, and show him that he can return my feelings... if I am human. Not such a small, useless pixie"-

"Useless, you say?" The King sniggered.

I flinched, "N-no, I didn't mean it like that, your majesty... Please... I'm useless to _him_. I can be nothing more than his loyal companion and pixie dust of flight... but as a human... I know I could be something much more helpful to him! I want to be able to be there, no matter what..."

A tear rolled down my cheek. The Queen was frowning at me; she was losing herself in my words. I wasn't acting anymore. For the first time in my life I wasn't acting selfishly or smiling cockily, or checking myself out in the mirror. I was telling the truth... and I realised, that night, something about myself I had never thought to discover before: I was actually very self-conscious.

"Please... I made the mistake of losing you long ago," I cried quietly to the Royals before me, "Don't let me lose him as well... help me... You're the only ones who can."

I had finished. Although I had been acting in the beginning... now, I was actually feeling. I was desperate, I had no other choice! I let out a number of gentle sobs and brought my hands up to cover my face with embarrassment. Damit, stop crying, you're so weak! But it hurt so much... Knowing that Peter was so angry at me, and disliked me enough to actually want me gone. All I ever did was try to help him, and love him.

How could he not see? That idiot! What kind of moronic guy wouldn't want to be with a blonde, glowing fairy? Ok, fine, go ahead and call me arrogant but you all know it's true. I-am-a-fairy. I'd date me if I was a guy.

The next happening interrupted my egotistical thoughts and broke my heart into pieces; the King turned his back on me. My eyebrows raised in despair... He was refusing to help. Hiccupping on my own disappointment and shock, I watched the Queen whisper things to her husband and stroke his shoulder in an attempt to change his mind. I couldn't bare it. I had no one anymore, not even my own kind.

I spun away in an emotional state and took flight over the balcony. I was heading down towards the ground, where I had intended on curling up in a flower and sobbing until I had no more tears left to cry. I was dead-set on it. I hated myself, and-

A strange warmth suddenly engulfed my entire body and I felt a acidic, heavy burning in my chest. I clutched my dress and stopped flying, my eyes shut tightly, and my teeth gritting as I had to endure the strange sensation. I should have hit the floor any time soon... but I didn't.

My feet landed upon the ground and I heard a sharp _snap _of a branch. There must have been some **very **small twigs lying around here. I felt dizzy. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, and I stumbled about with my hand on my throbbing head -

- but as I lifted my hand to place it there, I noticed something... My hand wasn't glowing yellow anymore. Gasping madly, I lost my balance and felt my foot slip over the edge of a tiny puddle, and _splasshhh_! I landed on my backside in the tiny dip of water, although, the only part of me that actually got wet was my little behind.

Wait... this must have been some _tiny _puddle, if even **I** wasn't completely soaked by it. Looking around strangely, in obvious confusion, I noticed that the puddle was just a little bigger than my hips. And oh-my-god, the trees all around me were suddenly so much smaller...

"Your wish has been granted, young Tinkerbethlia." The Queen's voice spoke out.

I gasped and gave a small flinch as the Queen came fluttering into view in front of my face. She was glowing beautifully as usual, but... she was the size of my finger. My jaw dropped, and my eyes swelled with tears of awe.

"By the next full moon, should you not receive true love's kiss, the spell shall be broken and all will return as it once was. Waste no time, Tinkerbethlia. However, your human friend can never know who you really are, or the spell shall be broken." The King added and flew down to her side.

I wanted to object, but I was in too much shock. Besides, I didn't really have the right to be picky as, after all, they had just turned me into a frikking human seventeen-year-old!

"You must _earn_ his trust and friendship again," The Queen nodded, "This is not only a test of yourself, but of _him_, and of whether his love for you will be true."

Love. I knew she was just meaning care and friendship, but to me, it meant something so much deeper. I wanted to reply to the Queen and her husband, to thank them, to laugh as loudly as I could... but it seemed that everything was just too overwhelming for me to handle. My vision went blurry and I'm _still _sure, even now, that I slunk over onto the grassy shore with a sweet smile on my face. I blacked out. The King and his Queen hovered over to me and remained in the air to look down upon my sleeping body. The King sighed.

"I hope you know what you have done, Aelthya. She will never succeed." He warned her.

Queen Aelthya nodded, "Exactly. And if she does not succeed, perhaps it will teach her a lesson and she will return to us for once and for all. She will realise that the only place she belongs is here, with us. And if a broken heart is what will point her in our direction, then so be it."

The King sighed, "You are quite a piece of work, my darling. However, I have to agree. A plan indeed."

"Now, wake the others, we must move her to a more appropriate area in the forest. We want Peter to find her, after all." The Queen explained and turned around.

As she went to fly away, the King blinked in surprise and gave a few stutters. The Queen was already gone, but he still asked his question to himself:

"You knew it was _Peter Pan_ all along??"


	3. Good Morning?

**_Author's Notes_**:

_I just want to apologise for taking so long to update this story. However, you have to take into consideration that I **do **have other important tasks to deal with, such as Exams, work and a social life, so I can't be expected to focus on this as much as you may like. Thank you for reading, but this can't be a rushed thing. It's my passionate hobbie - not a chore._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-

-0-

Everything was feeling so... strange. I sort of knew I was waking up, but my intoxicating dreams weren't far behind me - not that I had any dreams. Fairies don't dream. Not properly, anyhow. But what woke me was something that made my eyes dart open in alarm, just for the fact that maybe, just maybe, I was actually hearing voices from a **real **dream of mine. But no. I was about to be mistaken.

I found myself gazing up at the forest's canopy, with squinted eyes so to protect them from the rays of golden sun that had located me. I felt rough. Slightly aching, head thumping at the back where I had obviously fell, and my mouth was terribly dry. Groaning, I forced myself to roll onto my front and tilted my head back in an attempt to try and recognise this certain part of the forest.

But no longer could I determine my position from the markings on the tree leaves, or the formation of certain bushes on the ground, for everything, and I mean **everything **was suddenly 10 times smaller than it had been before.

"Sssshhh, you pinehead!" A raspy, familiar voice hissed from somewhere near to me.

My instincts helped me to stand. I wanted to search for this voice, find out who the heck was spying on me so sneakily. I would have smacked 'em one, seriously, if I hadn't been distracted by the reflection towering over the pond at my feet. This used to look like a lake to me. So big, plentiful... now so small.

I couldn't stop the tears of joy and admiration glazing over my blue eyes. Longer legs, hips, stomach, long arms and wide palms, blonde hair all scruffy and muddy from the fall but ever long and fluffy. Oh gosh. The memories charged back into my senses and I gasped; this was the new **me**. And a 'me' that wasn't wearing much clothing at all, as my little dress would obviously not fit me. Instead, I had been dressed in a fury shall of some kind. The Queen must have left it for me.

"Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" A young male voice cried.

I had no time to understand what the heck was going on before excited, angry voices roared out from behind the trees surrounding me and I was captured within a circle of youngsters dressed in clothes from the forest, holding weapons such as clubs, slings with stones, bows and arrows, daggers made from stone. I clung to the fur blanket around me in fright as I watched the little boys dance around me and blow raspberry's at me, poke at me with sticks and weapons, laughing, barking like dogs. It was all very unnerving and confusing to me until... I realised... I knew these boys.

Peter's Lost Boys. Oh, heh heh, bless 'em. Any chance for a little adventure.

A comforting cloud of assurance landed over me and engulfed my nervousness. Instead of screaming, I resulted to giggling. The boys slowly stopped trying to terrorise me and, with wrinkled noses and arched eyebrows, they looked about at each other with clueless eyes.

"Boys, come on, let's drop the cannibal act." I sniggered, rolling my eyes.

The boys just stared at me. It was as though I were some kind of Alien or something... I was going to speak again, but Fluke, the eldest of the others at twelve years old, stepped past his friends and came over to me to glare up into my own eyes with much authority and wariness.

He eyed me up and down quite offensively, "Who are you?"

I snickered angrily. How dare this little brat treat me with such disrespect! I was their friend! Surely they could recognise me, even if I had grown about ten feet over night. Couldn't they see my soul through my eyes? In my smile? My _voice_?

"So... you don't know me..." I rhetorically asked.

Fluke screwed up his face disapprovingly. I was offended. He could have just said no, but instead he had to make an expression which made me feel totally disgusting. Little rat.

"Oh, come on boys, it's me," I giggled, although I was beginning to feel a little unsure all over again, "It's me, your fa"-

I cut off my words instantly. A crucial memory decided to, quite conveniently, creep into my head and remind me of the only rule I had to abide to. The Queen's voice echoed to me:

_"However, your human friend can never know who you really are, or the spell shall be broken... You must __**earn**__ his trust and friendship again."_

Blinking, I let my lips hang apart while my eyes scanned over the scruffy, impatient faces of the seven boys all around me. I tried to process some sort of explanation or excuse. Something to make them understand.

I continued from where I had last stopped, licking my lips, shifting my feet anxiously, "Your... faces look... angry."

"Who. **Are**. You?" Fluke repeated, more menacingly this time.

Jeez, now I had to pick a name for myself? My eyes darted about the forest eagerly to spot something, anything, suitable for a name. Got it.

"S-Sky. Yeah. My name's Sky." I awkwardly announced.

Sky. Was that ok? Yeah, I'm sure it was fitting. But when I heard ridiculing snorts and saw the amused smile tweak in the corner of Fluke's austere lips, I wondered if I should have chosen a more logical name?

"Tie her up; we'll take her to Peter and let him decide." Fluke announced and waved his hands out.

I jumped, "D-decide what??"

Fluke stepped back to let the others come towards me, "Your _fate_."

The boys came to me with ropes and devious laughter. I wanted to fight back against them, I mean, I had lived with this kids for nearly all their lives - I knew their moves, I taught them myself with Peter! I could easily beat them down and escape... but I couldn't. I couldn't hurt them. They were my Lost Boys, my friends, my family. I know if they recognised me as their Tinkerbell they would be doing anything but attack me.

I allowed the boys to tie up my hands. Then, Badger climbed onto the shoulders of his twin brother, Bear, and they fixed a thin cloth around my mouth, which they tied at the back of my thick hair. I couldn't speak properly, but I could still grunt and squeal in angry discomfort. Gosh, this was really bad for my ego right now.

And so, strapped up and at the mercy of seven little boys, I was escorted through the forest towards our home. I recognised larger elements such as the face of a gnome in the rockery of the hillside, and the two tree trunks which had fallen in a storm and were now leaning against each other. We walked under them; we were close to the house, now. I knew, I knew where we were now, even if everything was smaller to the extreme.

"Keep movin'!" Little Chance spat in his oh-so-adorable-six-year-old-voice.

I shook my head to myself while allowing him to poke me with his club. Really, really, really, really, _really _annoying. They were lucky they had found me and not some other hot-headed blondie my size. I just bit down the temptation to spin round and throw them all aside with a simple sweep of my arm. It couldn't be done.

Fluke, up ahead, stopped at the wall of vines that was so familiar to me. I knew what was waiting on the other side. He looked back at me with mistrusting eyes, eyes of contemplation, eyes of apprehension. _Jesus, get on with it already,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at him. With that, Fluke turned to face the front once again and used his club to rustle the vines; they giggled in a whispering tone while shivering from his touch, and automatically parted like a pair of curtains to allow us all to walk through.

Fluke went first, of course. I allowed Bear and Badger to drag me through by my elbows, and as I came out on the other side of the doorway, my eyes lifted upwards and locked upon the magnificent tree-house that always brought such warmth to my heart. I smiled behind the restricting cloth in my mouth.

Peter and I had built this place from scratch with the help of the Lost Boys. At that time, there were only 3 of them - Fluke, Badger and Bear. The others came later as the world grew more corrupt, and as Peter began to visit that bimbo Wendy-bird more often, he would come across sad little boys that he couldn't just leave alone to grow old and miserable. He stole them away to Neverland, and here they were.

Bridges made of wood and rope made it possible for the inhabitants of the tree-house to move from each of the three trees, also with the choice of using the strong vines to swing upon, though Peter encouraged his boys only to use them when they needed to. Flying was the best, after all, and he didn't like to see them wasting the gift he had given them - well, actually, if it wasn't for my beautiful pixie dust then they would all be poor grounded beings. I deserve the respect, thank you very much, although at that moment I wasn't receiving much.

"Gideon, Onyx, Robin, you come with me up to the top. The rest of you, take her up the stairs. Don't let her out of your sight for a moment." Fluke ordered calmly.

The boys nodded obediently and as I was led over to the staircase, which had been built in with planks of wood and ivy, Fluke kicked off the ground with the three other boys he had mentioned and they all flew upwards towards the large balcony of the middle tree; Peter's balcony, large and circular, for the night's when he could not sleep and liked to stand and stare up into the sky to observe the stars and muse to his silent self. No doubt about that stupid Wendy.

"Ouch!" I hissed, "Hey, _easy_!"

I snapped at Bear as he yanked on my wrist a little too hard. He just shrugged. Huffing, I pushed my anger aside and allowed the little brats to take me off up the spiralling staircase, round and round the thick tree trunk, escalating upwards to where the others would be waiting. When we reached the top step, we turned the corner and crossed over the walkway bridge to Peter's balcony. _Peter_, goodness, what would he think of all this? Surely he would recognise me. I couldn't **wait **to see his reaction. He would be so happy! So amazed! Me, Tinkerbell, now a human. Finally he would see just how perfect I am for him. Finally, we could be together-

i Crack /i

I ducked down and instantly slapped my hand to my throbbing forehead. As we had turned round the last corner to come onto the balcony, I had smacked my head against the wooden archway - _damn, when did that move position? _As all of the Lost Boys laughed and pointed at my discomfort, I glared back at the curved arm of wood hatefully. It hadn't moved - I had just grown.

"_This _codfish is the suspicious captive you're being so dramatic about? Fluke, you've brought me nothing more than a clumsy, little _girl_." A familiar, playful voice laughed.

I turned round, still rubbing my forehead, and froze. There he stood in his magnificence. Green hat, toned chest, crafty dark eyes and that devlish smile, with his messy auburn hair that tempted my fingers to ruffle and stroke. He was so much more... _beautiful._.. now that I was the same size. I mean, he was a few inches taller and had more muscle than I, but we were closer now. I wondered if my arms could wrap all the way around him, and my cheeks blushed. I bit my tongue.

"Who are you?" Peter asked sternly; this was serious, though I noticed he was trying his hardest not to keep glancing at any naked areas of my body that the fur shall failed to cover.

I smiled and came towards him in a hope that he would recognise me. My eyes open brightly, my teeth baring happily, fingers gripping the blanket around me nervously. I stopped inches away from him; I noticed the Lost Boys playing with their weapons as if to warn me not to try anything. But I wasn't going to. All I wanted was for Peter to look at me, to _see_ me. I kept smiling at him. Waiting for him to get it.

He arched an awkward eyebrow, "Well?"

I blinked somewhat. Maybe he needed to hear my voice. Yeah, that would work.

"How are you, Peter?" I asked, giving a silly giggle, rolling my eyes at myself.

His nose wrinkled in confusion, "Huh?..."

"How do you like it?" I asked and looked down at myself.

Peter looked over to the Lost Boys behind me and they all just shrugged and shook their heads. Peter returned his eyes to me and watched me as though I were an alien.

"Do you have a name?" Peter asked, "Or are you just a _thing_?"

He snorted, and the Lost Boys took this as a hint for them to laugh and support his stupid joke. I looked up. My smile disappeared at once.

"You... don't... recognise me, do you." I stated dryly.

Peter shook his head and tried to push back his amusement, "Why - should I?"

I frowned. Why? Why couldn't he see who I was? It hurt me in a place I hadn't been aware existed. I was... unknown, to the only person I ever wanted to give my heart to.

"She says her name's Sky," Robin, just 10, announced in a mocking tone, "Some name."

He chuckled like the big boy he wanted to be. Peter observed me again, up and down, my hair, my toes, my strange cloak.

"Whatta' we gonna' do with her, Peter?" Gideon asked from the balcony ledge.

Peter came out of his concentration and began to pace back and forth. I turned to watch him, hopeful, but afraid. Peter was a fighter - he looked after himself and his home only. I mean, he was lovely to his friends, to the people who showed loyalty, but to a complete stranger who could bring danger to them... No, I was lost.

"We'll let her go," Peter spun round and smiled evilly, "Leave her to the forest. She's not our responsibility."

The boys cheered and laughed, but I wasn't so happy about the decision. I couldn't let him do this! I could survive as a Fairy, of course, but not now, not as a helpless, magicless **human**. Ugh!

"No!" I gasped and ran towards Peter, "Please, don't throw me away!"

Peter jumped into the air and hovered there above me quite cautiously. I stared up at him in desperation. _Please, please, please think of something Tink, _I quivered in my mind. If I didn't think fast, I'd be all alone.

"I can clean, and cook," I shouted anxiously (though I didn't have a single clue how to do either of those things without the magic of Fairy dust), "I'll do _anything_! Just give me somewhere to sleep and I'll... I'll do whatever you ask."

Ouch, that hurt. My pride had been deeply bruised. Begging was the lowest for me, and yet here I was, having to fight back my tears beneath Peter's sweet feet. Oh, please, Peter...

He gradually lowered down to the ground once more. My heart pounded. My head fizzed. Stomach flipped. His eyes locked on my face and seemed to pierce a stale imprint of insecurity into me. I felt so ... insignificant. At the mercy of him.

"Anything, huh?" He repeated; I didn't like his tone, "Ok. It's a deal. You can stay here, so long as you obey my _every _command."

I gulped and nodded profusely. I was so relieved... but... what was the price going to be? Peter had a cruel playful side to him that even **I **wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. This was all turning out to be just one big mess.

Peter's eyes lingered on mine as the boys cheered with laughter again and began to dance and run around with their weapons held high. He was watching me like I was a treat, a yummy cake, and yes it made my heart flutter - but I also felt very nervous now. He didn't know I was his one and only best friend...

I was nothing more than something he could play jokes on and toy with.

What had I done?


	4. Accepted

Author's Notes:

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I just want to apologise for not having updated this story in __**such **__a long time. It has only come to my attention, now, that so many people have read it and left reviews, requesting for me to continue. I was just very occupied with final exams at College, and also, turning 18 has now given me a lot more fun stuff to do with my social life (here in England, it's the age for clubs etc). _

_But hey, here is a nice juicy chapter for you to chew on. I hope it fills you up until next time - which I can assure, won't be so long away like this time. Enjoy, and thank you for reading _

_-0-_

Two days had hone by already. I had been doing nothing but cleaning, cooking, fetching and supplying tools and weapons when the boys went out to have their fun pretend "hunting" sessions and silly adventures which would send them back with just cuts and bruises. And who was the one to tend to their injuries? Me. They girl they were all so horrible.

The only one who I could tell was warming up to me a little, was the sweet, young Chance. He was only 6, so his view upon me was different. Innocent. Real. He could see that I was a good person. So, unless Peter was around, he would offer to help me carry something or say thank you with a genuine smile, and he even asked if I could tuck him into bed last night... but the other Lost Boys didn't seem too happy about the idea, so they told him off and ordered me to get out. Charming, really.

So, here I was, carrying out another laborious chore. Growling irritably, I dunked the mop into the wooden bucket, and then yanked it out again, bringing all the water with it. When I splashed the leafy tassels onto the balcony deck beneath me, more water splashed up at my front and added to how soaked my clothing was.

"Great." I huffed gloomily.

I held onto the wooden pole of the mop to balance myself; my eyes found my reflection in the bucket of water. I couldn't stop admiring this new me. I was so _tall_, so much bigger, so much better! Why had I never thought if this before now?

"You - Skye." A bossy voice interrupted my pondering.

I jumped back and saw Peter walking towards me with his hands on his hips. He was eyeing me cautiously, and didn't look very impressed.

"Is there something interesting in that bucket?" He sarcastically asked.

I sighed, "No, I just... I got distracted."

"I don't like slackers in my crew," Peter teased me as he walked round me in a circle, "are you a slacker?"

I rolled my eyes, "Peter"-

He let out a laugh and lifted up into the air, "Maybe we should take away your meal tonight as punishment? Or tie you upside-down by your ankles? Or maybe use you as bait to trap the evil _Hook_?"

"Why are you being so horrid to me?!" I shouted up to him in a burst of hurt.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Why shouldn't I be? You're just a silly girl. I don't know you. I don't _like _you."

Slowly, he lowered back down to the ground so that he was standing a few feet before me again. I just frowned sadly at him, with all the misery and disappointment swimming in my blue eyes. Why was this happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Peter was supposed to _like _me.

"You're... different," I muttered in shame, "you're not the Peter I used to know."

Peter took an aggressive step towards me, "What are you talking about? I don't know you. What's wrong with you?"

"Me?!" I gave a nasty little chuckle in his face, "what's wrong with _you_? Bullying and picking on a girl who's lost, alone and helpless, who's come to you for help? Is this the sort of example you want to set for your Lost Boys?? I'm ashamed of you Peter Pan! I used to look up to you! You used to be my hero!"

My words seemed to pinch something deep inside of Peter. I could tell. I knew this boy better than I even knew myself, and I could see the change in his eyes. They weren't so... bitter, now. So blank and cold. There was some emotion twinkling there, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

I threw the mop to the floor, "I've done nothing but be an obedient servant to you and your boys for the past two days and nights, and still I've not gained a single ounce of your trust or kindness. So, forget it."

I turned around and went to walk over to the balcony edge, to where the opening of the stairway began. Peter was suddenly behind me, however, and trying to grab at my wrist to keep me from going anywhere.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished!" He snapped stubbornly.

I tore my wrist away from him, "I don't care, do it yourself! I'd rather risk the dangers of Neverland than stay here another moment with you Peter. You're nothing but a fake, and a little _boy_."

Ouch. Talk about pay-back. My anger and sadness was so powerful that the words just slipped over the tip of my tongue and slapped Peter right in the face - just like his words had damaged my heart so intensely when he had banished me. He would know how it felt. The pain. The loneliness.

But as I turned to head down the stairs in such a rush of emotional anger, my footing was a little out of control. My foot landed on the edge of the step rather than _on _the step, and that was that. My balance was gone. With a yelp, I stumbled forwards and immediately crashed down onto my front despite my attempts to reach out and grab something to save me. I was tumbled, rolling, smacking limbs, bruising muscles and caning bones.

It was only when I landed hard on my back at the foot of the spiralling staircase, in the green grass, that the pain occurred to me. I was winded. Dizzy. With splotchy vision.

"Skye!" I heard Peter's voice call out.

I felt and heard the single thud of feet landing on the ground beside me, and then shortly after, Peter's figure leant over me and blocked out the streams of sun from the forest's canopy. He looked... concerned?

"Lost boys!" He yelled over his shoulder, "lost boys - hurry!"

Peter scooped me up into his arms and let me just lay there. I felt the wind stroke my hot, teary face, and the soothing sensation of being... weightless. Peter was flying with me. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, there, against Peter Pan's hard chest and in his secure embrace. It was funny...

I had to get hurt before Peter let me into his arms...

...

...

...

"Is she waking up?" Little Chance's voice gasped in the distance.

"Shhh." Someone else snapped.

I gave a little sigh of exhaustion as I felt myself floating into consciousness. Turning my head, I peeled my narrowed eyes open, just a little, to see what was going on and where I was. I could see a few faces, but everything was still blurry. I passed out again...

...

...

...

"So you're going to let her stay, like one of us??" Fluke's angry voice barked from outside somewhere.

Yes... I was inside, in a room, and lying in a built-in, wooden bed with feather sheets and soft cushioning beneath me. I was so warm, but _so_ aching.

"Exactly," Peter's voice replied, "she's just a girl. Helpless. And we're nothing like Hook and his fiends - we help people, not hurt them. She's proved her loyalty to us."

"This is stupid." Fluke scoffed.

I wanted to stay awake - my curiosity was compelling me to get up and explore the conversation more, but my weak body and groggy head wouldn't let me. Releasing another weak sigh, I closed my eyes, and let the sleep take me away once more...

...

...

...

My eyes opened. I was staring up at the ceiling, made of wooden planks. The sunlight was peeking through the tiny gaps in them and lit the small room up for me, as if to welcome me back to the world. How long had I been sleeping? With a yawn, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and then slipped down from the bed very carefully - I felt the tender pain in my back, legs and arms, and soon realised it was because I was covered in bruises and scratches. I had cut cheek and a bloody bottom lip, in the left corner. Ouchie.

I shuffled over to the door so I could open it and step out into the comforting sunlight. At first, I had to squint my tired eyes to protect them, but they soon adjusted. I was able to lower my hand and look around.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Chance's excited voice suddenly called out.

Chance came down from the air above in such excitement that when he landed he nearly fell over forwards onto his knees; I smiled somewhat. He came rushing over to me and grabbed my left hand, just as Peter and 5 other Lost Boys landed on the balcony together. One of them was missing... I didn't need to guess: Fluke.

Chance smiled up at me, "Peter said you can stay - and you don't have to work no more!"

I looked over to Peter curiously. Was this true? Peter rubbed the back of his messy head in slight embarrassment... I knew he would find it difficult to give up his stubbornness and just be _nice_. It was amusing to watch, actually.

"It's true," Peter sighed in defeat, "that's gonna' be your room from now on."

He gestured lightly with his hand to the doorway behind me. Sweet. I was a part of the gang again. Smiling softly, I nodded to him, to them all, as an expression of gratitude and appreciation. Peter parted his lips to speak, when-

_BOOOOOOOM_!

Everyone jumped in alarm at hearing and feeling the immense explosion. We all looked around for answers - what was it? Where had it come from??

"Lost boys - get your weapons and follow me. Hurry!" Peter ordered and jumped up into the air, "Chance, you stay with Skye!"

The Lost Boys all complied to is wishes and followed him in taking flight. Chance's hand slipped from mine and I looked down to see him run over to the balcony ledge, where he began calling out Peter's name. I joined him.

Chance pouted, "I wanna' come too!"

"No, Chance, it's not safe this time!" Peter called back through the wind.

I clenched the wooden ledge anxiously, "Peter!... Be careful!"

He had heard me, I knew it. Even though he didn't say anything back... I knew he had. Chance and I watched the six flying boys disappear into the thickness of the forest, behind the tree trunks and ivy vines, until we were completely alone.

"He always leaves me out..." Chance sighed sadly.

I smiled down at him, "Well hey, I think you're the bravest of them all."

Chance's eyes lit up as he looked at me, "... You do?"

I nodded and knelt down to his level, "You stayed behind, alone, to look after me. I think that's awfully courageous of you."

Chance finally smiled under the influence of my own, warm gaze. He was such a sweetie. I always had a soft spot for this little guy. And now, now that I was _human _size, I could actually take care of him properly. Like a... a...

A mother?

Wow.


End file.
